


It's Nice to Have a Bed This Time

by milleniumpire



Series: It Started in an Alley [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Bottom Padmé Amidala, F/M, Light BDSM, Light Choking, Light Dom/sub, Minor Anidala, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Top Padmé Amidala, Toys, aftercare with tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumpire/pseuds/milleniumpire
Summary: A few years after Padme and Obi Wan's discreet alley hookup, they meet again on Naboo, but with the added luxury of a bed and sound proof walls.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: It Started in an Alley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1873546
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	It's Nice to Have a Bed This Time

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically part of a series, but it is perfectly fine to read as a stand alone oneshot. Please comment feedback/recommendations or if you would like to see the rest of their morning  
> Enjoy!

“Greetings, Senator Amidala,” said Anakin, getting down on one knee and kissing the queen’s hand.

“Thank you for your most generous hospitality,” said Obi Wan Kenobi, bowing.

“It’s good to see that you are both well,” Padme said. “I am glad to spend time with you both.”

“Likewise,” replied Obi Wan, his eyes locked on Padme’s lips, as his mind had been since that time in the sandstorm.

“I will leave you to get settled, but let someone know if you need anything.” The senator walked straight away, her burgundy velvet robes and braids flowing in her wake.

“Well, Anakin, should we follow a guard to take us to our rooms?”

“Yes Master.”

Anakin and Obi Wan followed one of the many guards to the west wing, where the rooms are. Upon entering the room, Obi Wan started to notice a few discrepancies between his and Anakin’s. His room had a massive king bed, some kind of Naboon alcohol, and a drawer full of lube, condoms, and… other things.

“Hmmmm,” he muttered to himself, a small smile making its way across his face. “Seems like I will be paying someone a visit tonight.” As they were Jedi and only had one (1) outfit, Anakin and Obi Wan headed to the common wing to prepare for dinner. Moments after they had arrived, Padme came sweeping in with her hair in a loose braid, to which Obi Wan smiled to himself, and a voluminous red silk dress. She looked more relaxed than usual, but that did not detract from the regal air she surrounded herself with--nothing did. Anakin kept fawning over Padme, but she kept brushing him off, seemingly disinterested. He seemed distraught that Padme was not paying him much attention, but she never budged. After dinner and a couple more drinks for the Nabboon politicians, most, Anakin included, retired to their sleeping quarters. Both Padme and Obi Wan stayed back.

“I saw the… gifts you left me in my room,” Obi Wan began. “Does this mean you would be interested in another… rendezvous?

“Yes,” the queen said standing up. “My quarters. Tonight.” She smoothed the pleats in her dress, and turned around, the rich fabric still swirling moments after the movement.

…

Padme looked up from her book after hearing a knock on her door. She got up from her emerald green velvet chaise lounge to answer--silk robe in tow. She was unsuprised to see Obi Wan standing at the door.

“Come in,” she offered, already feeling the heat pooling in her core just from the anticipation. He stepped in to peer around her room. Not in a nosy way, but in a curious, almost nurturing way. “Being the diligent Jedi as always, I see,” Padme said, gesturing to his heavy robe and holstered lightsaber.

“Well, I needed pockets for some of the gifts you left me,” he said, taking a step closer.

“I’m glad you brought them--they will prove useful,” Padme said, angling her head to fit with Obi Wan’s. She stood up on her toes and lightly kissed him. He paused for hardly a moment before wrapping his strong arms around her. He lifted her into a very familiar position for them--Padme’s legs locked around his waist. He began moving the fine red silk of her robe out of the way so he could suck on her neck.

“I’m glad we can be a bit louder this time,” he murmured against the delicate skin of her neck.

“Well I’m glad that we have a bed this time--I was sore for days after the sandstorm,” she said through a sigh. Padme felt him gently smile against her shoulder. He looked up at her,

“Can I undo your robe?” he asked.

“Yes,” Padme breathed. Obi Wan let her feet hit the floor and Padme felt the delicate friction of the robe sliding down her body. Obi Wan paused to take in what she was wearing underneath. She wore a white lace linen bra, with plenty of tiny straps for Obi Wan to bite and snap. She wore matching bottoms that stopped just below her navel and showed most of her ass. She snapped the tiny elastic holding her braid, and shook her hair out, letting it fall in loose waves. She took a small step away from him and began sliding his robes and belt off, just as he’d done to her.

“Wow,” Obi Wan breathed. “You look positively stunning. I’m glad to see you this time around.”

“Likewise, Kenobi,” the senator said, as she continued to strip him of his clothing. She tossed his final layer to the ground and ran her hands all over his back, arms, chest, and abdomen. Padme led him over to the chaise lounge, where she gently pushed him into a sitting position. She kneeled down and began to unlace his boots.

“Padme, how sound-proof is this room exactly.” he said, delicately petting the fine tendrils of hair near her temples.

“Very. There is no need to worry about noise carrying.” Padme continued to take Obi Wan’s boots off while stared at her and stroked her hair. Once she was done, Obi Wan stood up and tried to undress himself.

“Mmmmmm I’ve got that part covered,” Padme said, leaning closer still. “We missed that part last time, so we have to make up for it.” After Padme’s hands made their way back to his waistband, she unbuttoned his pants and slid them all the way down, helping them around his ankles. He stood before her in a simple pair of black briefs.

“Well, what shall we do first?” Obi Wan murmured.

“I have a few ideas,” Padme said, sliding her hands down the backs of his legs and kneeling down again. She slowly inched the worn-out waistband down over his hips before tossing them into the ever-growing pile. She wrapped her fingers around his hardening cock, and began to flick the tip of it with her tongue. Obi Wan sat back down and laced his fingers through Padme’s wavy hair as she licked down the length of his shaft. She laved her tongue on the tip and slowly added more and more to her mouth, nipping at the tip whenever she came up for air. Just as Padme was about to move away, Obi Wan tightly wound his fingers in her already tangled hair.

“Mmmm you’re not quite done yet. Open up.” Padme obeyed and she soon found his pulsing cock back in her mouth. He forced her to accomodate more of his length, thrusting deeper into the back of her throat, only releasing her when he saw tears prick her eyes.

“I think I like this side of you, Obi Wan Kenobi,” Padme said, still out of breath. “I can’t wait to see what you have in store.”

Obi Wan guided her into a standing position where she was a couple inches taller than him due to his sitting position. Padme licked her lips of his pre cum and began to nibble at his ear. Obi Wan stood up and positioned Padme’s legs around his waist. He walked them over to the incredibly large bed that was covered in a puffy light grey linen duvet, and lay Padme down, leaving indents all over the pillowy comforter. He hovered above her for a moment, lightly kissing her lips, and then her ear, and her neck, until his teeth found one of the tiny straps, snapping it on her delicate breast, and then tearing it with his teeth, letting the frayed edges lash at the blooming pink on her chest. “Do you like it when I let the elastic nip at you, Padme?”

“Yes,” she breathed, winding her hands into Obi Wan’s sandy hair.

“Do you want something more than a nip?” He asked, still nuzzled against her breast. “I think you do, because I found the perfect tool for that in your gift drawer,” he said, not waiting for an answer and going over to his robes to pull out a little something that looked like a small, leather flyswatter. As he walked back over to the bed, he let his gaze rest on the tiny marks he made on her skin. With the new toy, he lightly whapped the skin just above the lace of her bra. “Do you want me to do it again?”

“Yes, please do it again,” Padme said, her eyes and voice thick with lust.

“Then turn around, darling.” Obi Wan helped Padme roll over so she was lying on her stomach. He whipped her on the side of her underthings--after he would lightly kiss the hurt.

“Again?” he murmured. Padme just moaned in response. He kept this up until her entire ass was a light pink color in harsh contrast with the soft, innocent white of her panties. The back of her panties was held together by a few more small elastics--some of which had already broken. He bit into the last set, tickling her with his beard, and Padme’s nakedness was exposed. All Obi Wan heard from Padme were soft moans--some of his name. He knelt at the foot of her bed and dragged her so her knees were over his shoulders. He began to playfully bite her inner thigh, flicking his tongue over the small marks he left behind. He began licking long strokes across her slit and smirked when he could see her fisting the duvet. He gripped her hips and brought her closer to his mouth, where his tongue started to gently go in and out of her. He moved his tongue down by a few millimeters and started to suck on her clit.

“Obi Wan,” Padme moaned, the sound mostly muffled as she was face down on the bed. Padme ground her hips against him, and Obi Wan began to slowly, torturously pump in and out of her with his middle finger while he suckled her clit. He stopped pumping for a moment, leaving Padme to whimper before he scooped up some of the juices running down her thigh and put them somewhere else. He moved so his body was laying over Padme’s and his hot breath was on her ear.

“Do you want me to fill your tight little ass Padme? Mhmmm?”

“Yes,” she breathed

“I need that to be louder.”

“Yes, Obi Wan, please,” she moaned loudly

“What do you want me to do?”

“Fill all of--,” she cut herself off with a moan as Obi Wan unexpectedly slipped a finger deep inside of her, pulling it out to swipe more of the leaking wetness over and around her rim, rubbing circles, teasing before he slipped his finger back in and started to pump, soon adding his ring finger. He dipped his head back down to taunt her clit with his tongue after only two flicks, Padme muffled an impressively loud moan into the duvet, shaking with ecstasy and relief. Obi Wan felt a thick creaminess fringe of his beard, and helped Padme roll over, waiting to lick her juices off of his beard until she could see. Hovering over her, he could see the markings he made above her bra. Padme grabbed the back of his neck to clean the flecks off his beard herself, skirting her tongue around his lip line, and sucking on his bottom lip, earning a groan from Obi Wan. Padme wrapped her legs around his muscular torso, and as she did so Obi Wan felt her residual wetness moving over his lower abdomen. Obi Wan let out a huff of air and began to suck on her neck, so much so that Padme knew she would have blooming bruises in the morning. She felt Obi Wan lifting her into a sitting position and removing her bra. Now with both of her white linen garments tossed haphazardly to the ground, Padme lay completely naked and panting before Obi Wan. He took a few moments to admire her, but soon lowered his lips to her erect nipples. He lightly kissed each one, and then began to flick them with his thumbs. At this point the remaining heat pooling at Padme’s core was almost unbearable.

“Please, Obi Wan,” she said between pants of breath. “I can’t take it anymore. Just… get inside me.” Smirking, and suckling each of Padme’s nipples one last time, he left her on the bed and went over to his robe to find the other portion of Padme’s gift. He walked back over to the foot of the bed, and grabbed the frame, admiring her. Padme got her first good look as his large, pulsing cock. Following her gaze, Obi Wan smiled and once again climbed on top of her. Padme sighed at the contact, and immediately began to grind her hips against his. Obi Wan climbed up on his left forearm and began to roll a condom on. Padme grabbed the lube he had left sitting on the bed and put some in her hand. She began to coat his length with lube, slowly jerking him off as she did so.

“Enough of that, Padme,” Obi Wan said teasingly into her ear. He took a hold on her bicep, pinning her arm above her head.

Padme smirked, and said “I want to be on top.” She then rolled both her and Obi Wan over so she was straddling him. She raised her hips above his abdomen, and inserted the tip of his cock into her. She slowly moved down his length, wincing slightly as she adjusted to him. She then began to buck her hips back and forth, slow at first, but then faster. After Padme had picked up the pace, Obi Wan started thrusting his hips in time with her. Padme let out a loud moan and let her head fall forward, tickling Obi Wan’s chest with the ends of her chocolate brown hair. Obi Wan pushed her hair around her shoulders and held it in place by lacing his calloused fingers tightly around her waist. She continued to ride him, anchoring herself to him by keeping a firm grip on his chest. As Padme would thrust forward, Obi Wan began to lift her up slightly, letting her slam back down onto him as she fell back.

“I’m close,” Padme panted.

“That means it’s my turn,” Obi Wan said, somewhat roughly removing her and laying her on the bed. He stood up beside the mattress and said “on all fours, Padme.” She scrambled to obey, not waiting a moment before she situated herself and began rubbing her clit. He positioned himself behind her, and pushed into her without warning, earning a cry. After only a few more thrusts, Padme nearly collapsed. Without mercy, Obi Wan kept slamming into her until Padme felt the rumble of his groan on top of her and the contrast of her now-gaping pussy. Obi Wan rolled onto his side so he was facing her, and adjusted Padme’s position so they were spooning. Obi Wan wrapped an arm around Padme’s sore, bruising waist and rested his lips on the crown of her head.

“We should do that again some time,” Padme said between her still heavy breaths.

“We are in agreement then,” he said, moving his mouth to whisper in her ear.

...

Padme awoke the next morning and looked to the spot her lover had been the night before. Somewhat disappointed, she began to stretch her aching limbs, but soon realized that she was, again, painfully sore from spending the night with Obi Wan. Just as she was about to sit up, she heard the soft creaking of her door being opened.

“Good morning, darling,” said Obi Wan, already dressed and with a gentle smile on his face. “I have brought you some breakfast and I thought we could spend the morning in”

“That sounds wonderful, Obi Wan, although I’m not sure if I’m ready to go again yet.”

“Well, I’m sure there are… other activities we can fill our time with that suit your preferences. Now eat some breakfast--you must be starving.” Padme gingerly sat up in her bed while Obi Wan fetched her robe, eyeing the tattered lace from the night before.

“Would you like to put this on?” he asked her, holding the robe open towards her.

“Yes, that would be lovely.” Obi Wan helped her thread her arms through the sleeves and caught notice of the small bruises peppered around her collarbone area. Before he tied up her robe, he leaned down and lightly kissed the little bruises, smiling when he saw Padme close her eyes. Obi Wan went to get the tray of breakfast, balancing it on her thighs.

First, Padme took a dainty sip of tea, but then asked “would you mind telling me of these ‘other activities’?”

“Not until you finish your breakfast”


End file.
